Cinta Melingkar
by Green Walker
Summary: Mello, Matt, Near. Anak Harvard University? Near ketemu teman lamanya, Hideki. Pemburuan cinta dimulai. Agak ngaco. Fic collaborate with soyogi.aochan. Hohoho. RnR waiting.
1. Chapter 1

Yahahahaha. Fic baru. Padahal belom nyelesaiin fic yang lama. Tapi ini fic-nya lain. Ini mirip cerfet (cerita estafet). Nah lho, saya ngga main estafet. Ini fic-nya dioperoper ke author yang lain. Chapter 1 saya yang buat. Chapter 2 author yang bernama AnnaYuki yang buat, tapi tetep dipublish di sini biar lanjut. Ngga kenal? Ga usah kenal deh. Hahaha. *plakk*. Trus chapter 3 saya lagi yang buat, dst dst dst. Yang main estafet baru dua author, ngga seru. Author yang mau ikutan main estafet, ayo di review bilang ya..XD

.

**Disclaimer: **Tsugumi Ooba feat. Takeshi Obata

**Rate: **T

.

.

.

"Kau merepotkan, Matt!" bentak cowo berjaket dan jeans hitam yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

"Maaf aja deh, Mello. Aku juga baru ingat mobilku di _service_. Terpaksa aku minta kau menjemputku. Hehehe," kata cowo berambut merah yang menggenggam _PSP_-nya.

"Terpaksa? Terpaksa? Kau senang kan merepotkanku?" bentak Mello dengan nada penuh emosi.

"Aku ngga jahat gitu, Mell," kata Matt, cowo berambut merah itu dengan datarnya. Ingin rasanya Mello menimpuk Matt dengan benda yang ada didekatnya. Sayangnya, semua benda didekat Mello termasuk kategori berat di atas rata-rata.

BRUMM!

Sebuah mobil memasuki areal parkiran _Harvard University_, universitas paling bergengsi di dunia -?-.

"Itu, kan. Mobilnya Near!" kata Matt senang.

"Kenapa lo girang gitu?" tanya Mello sinis.

"Soalnya Near lebih baik dari pada lo," balas Matt santai tanpa tahu perkataannya membuat Mello panas.

"Kalo gitu kenapa lo ngga minta Near aja jemput lo?" kesal Mello.

"Matt anak baik ngga mau ngerepotin anak baik," kata Matt berpose ala Tobi. Mello kali ini menjitak Matt dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Cowo berambut dan berkulit yang senada dengan warna kaos kakinya itu akhirnya keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan gaya khasnya, ia melepas kaca mata hitamnya.

'Cih! Sok keren!' kesal Mello dalam hati.

"Oy, Near! Sini!" panggil Matt teriak-teriak. Near yang dipanggil langsung menuju ke arah mereka.

"Halo, Matt!" sapa Near, pura-pura tak melihat Mello.

"Jalan ke kelas bareng, yuk!" ajak Matt menarik tangan Near. Meninggalkan Mello yang kesal dicuekin.

.

"Baiklah. Pelajaran sampai hari ini. Selamat pagi!" kata sang dosen lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Ih, Mello. Masih marah ama yang tadi?" tanya Matt sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Huh!" cuek Mello yang pergi meninggalkan Matt.

"Mello! Matt!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Mello menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik sosok yang ia benci. Matt melihat orang yang memanggilnya dengan tampang bingung.

"Ada apa, Near?" tanya Matt.

"Akan ada olimpiade SMA tingkat nasional. Jadi..."

"Jadi kau mau kita menyamar menjadi anak SMA yang baru lulus? Ha.. Ha.. Lucu sekali," kata Mello dengan tawa mengejek.

"Kita kan memang anak SMA yang baru lulus," kata Matt santai. Aura jadi panas. Orang-orang yang masih ada di kelas langsung ngacir keluar.

"Tolong biarkan saya menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir!" kata Near membenarkan kaca mata yang ia pakai. Bukan kaca mata hitam. Sepertinya kaca mata untuk rabun jauh.

"Oh, maaf. Lanjutkan!" kata Matt bergaya SBY.

"Olimpiade matematika yang diselenggarakan di Harvard ini. Jadi..."

"Jangan! Aku tak mau ikut campur masalah olimpiade di Harvard. Aku masuk sini aja setengah mati," kata Mello memotong ucapan Near.

"Sudah ku bilang, cari saja fakultas yang tak ada hitung-hitungannya," kata Matt.

"Terserahku mau ke mana saja," kata Mello.

"Kau mau mengikutiku, ya?" tanya Matt. Wajah Mello memerah. Entah marah atau malu. Mungkin satu paket karena paketan lebih murah dari pada eceran.

"Kalian mau sebuah dua buah tomat di wajah kalian?" tanya Near yang kesal omongannya terpotong terus.

"Maaf," kata Matt.

"SMA kita meminta kita bertiga untuk membimbing murid yang ikut olimpiade ini. Kalian bisa?" tanya Near.

"Begitu, ya?" kata Mello ngga semangat.

"Kapan, Near?" tanya Matt.

"Bimbingan yang pertama nanti sore. Dibayar kok," kata Near.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mello semangat. Di kepalanya sudah penuh dengan cokelat dan cokelat. Padahal kalo mau cokelat, dia bisa beli sendiri atau ngancem Matt.

"Wah, nanti aku tak bisa. Maaf. Aku harus membawa anjingku ke dokter. Kemarin dia muntah-muntah," kata Matt yang malah curhat.

"Kau bisa, Mello?" tanya Near sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Hmm. Bisa, sih," kata Mello.

"Datanglah nanti ke SMA jam dua siang!" kata Near yang berjalan melewati Mello.

"Near, aku ngikut di mobilmu boleh ngga?" tanya Matt pada Near yang hampir sampai di pintu.

"Mobilmu kenapa?" tanya Near berbalik.

"Ah, rusak. Sedang diperbaiki," kata Matt menggaruk kepalanya.

"Boleh," kata Near.

"Horeee~" girang Matt.

'Matt kurang ajar!' batin Mello kesal.

.

"Kau terlambat, Mello!" kata Near di depan kelas XI IPA 2 yang memegang beberapa buku dan kertas sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Hah?" tanya Mello bingung, berjalan dengan santai mendekati Near sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku celana.

"Terlambat. Apa perlu aku carikan artinya di _Kamus Besar Bahasa Inggris_?" tanya Near.

"Hei, bukankah janjinya jam dua? Ini baru jam setengah dua," kata Mello melihat jamnya.

"Jam setengah tiga tau!" protes Near memperlihatkan jam tangannya. Mello _sweatdrop_.

"Gini jadinya orang jenius kebanyakan mikir. Masa jam setengah dua dibilang setengah tiga?" kata Mello.

"?" bingung Near.

"Beli jam yang bener dong. Itu jamnya cuma ada angka 12, 3, 6, ama 9 doang. Angka yang lain ga ada. Jadi ga jelas antara angka satu dan dua," jelas Mello.

"Oh, maaf, Mello. Pantas saja murid-muridnya belum datang," kata Near datar sambil melihat jamnya.

'Cih! Saat minta maaf pun ekspresinya kayak gitu,' bete Mello dalam hati. Near masuk ke kelas XI IPA 2 yang sudah sepi, diikuti Mello. Near duduk di mana biasanya guru yang mengajar mendudukinya.

"Kertas apaan tuh, Near?" tanya Mello yang berdiri di sebelah Near dan menunjuk kertas yang tadi dibawa Near. Near memberikan selembar pada Mello. Ternyata _foto copy_-an. Mello mengerutkan dahinya melihat kertas itu.

"A... Apaan nih, Near?" ulang Mello.

"Saya mau menguji kemampuan anak-anak yang akan ikut olimpiade," kata Near.

"Ini sih lebih parah dari SNMPTN," kata Mello.

"Engga. Ini kan materi SMA," kata Near.

"Tapi pengembangannya jauh banget. Gue aja ngga bisa," kata Mello jujur.

"Ngga bisa? Anak _Harvard_ bilang ngga bisa untuk materi SMA?" tanya Near ga percaya.

"Eh, enak aja. Gue bisa!" kata Mello.

"Oh, gitu," kata Near mengalihkan pandangan pada buku-buku di atas meja.

"Lu ngga percaya?" tanya Mello.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku tahu kalau kau yang jenius hukum disuruh masuk fakultas teknik dan ilmu pengetahuan terapan pasti sulit," kata Near.

"Gue buktiin! Gue bisa! Gue kerjain sekarang!" kata Mello mengambil tempat duduk di bangku siswa depan.

"Mell, ngga perlu. Ngga perlu ampe kaya git..."

"Diem lu! Gue kerjain dalam waktu setengah jam sebelum mereka dateng!" kata Mello berapi-api.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

'Astaga. Nih kenapa mentok di sini?' batin Mello berkeringat.

"Mell, sini. Soal yang ini gima..."

"Diem ah, lu!" bentak Mello. Near gagal.

"Mell, udahan aja. Gue mau bahas materi yang nanti..."

"Nanti kalo keringet gue udah satu liter lu boleh ngomong ama gue!" kata Mello.

.

Satu liter keringat Mello kemudian.

"Mell, lima menit lagi jam dua," kata Near.

"Biarin!" kata Mello.

"Permisi, Kak!" kata seseorang yang diikuti temannya memasuki ruangan.

"Kelasnya kan jam dua," kata Near.

"Lebih awal lima menit kan tak apa-apa," kata temannya sambil nyengir. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Mello, di sebelahnya.

"Kakak rambut _blonde_ ngapain?" tanyanya. Near berdiri dari tempat duduk dan mengambil kertas Mello.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Near tersenyum pada murid yang bertanya.

"Near!"

"Mello! Sebelum kesabaranku habis! Duduk di sana!" kata Near menunjuk tempat duduknya tadi. Mello mendengus tapi menurutinya.

.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Bimbingan kedua tiga hari lagi, ya! Semoga kalian berhasil. Selamat sore!" kata Near mengakhiri pelajaran dan berjalan keluar.

"Near! Kok dibayar cuma $5?" tanya Mello ngeliatin duitnya.

"Aku kan bilang dibayar, bukan dibayar mahal," kata Near santai.

"Mending aku jadi tentor di…"

"Berisik! Aku traktir makan kue…"

"Sepuasnya?" potong Mello pada Near yang telah memotong kata-katanya. Mata Mello bersinar.

"Satu porsi," lanjut Near.

"Sama aja!" keluh Mello.

"Iya, sepuasnya," kata Near yang masih tenang.

.

Raut wajah Near yang tadinya tenang berubah drastis. Tergambar bahwa dia menyesal mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan.

"Satu loyang lagi!" kata Mello angkat-angkat telunjuknya. Pelanggan yang lain melihat ke arah Mello kagum. Udah puluhan loyang numpuk di meja Mello, siapa yang ngga kagum? Near yang memegang _cappuccino_-nya bergetar. 'Setan apa nih?' pikir Near.

"Mell, saya ada tugas. Kalau mau makan, cepat sedikit!" kata Near takut kalo nanti dirinya yang 'dimakan'.

"Berihik! (Berisik!)" bentak Mello muncrat-muncrat. Kini Near menyesali lagi perbuatannya yang mengajak bicara Mello yang sedang makan.

KREETT!

Seorang lelaki berjas membuka pintu dan memasuki café tempat Near dan Mello berteduh nyari _AC _dan ngabisin uang Near. Entah sengaja atau tidak, lelaki itu berjalan melewati Mello dan menginjak kakinya. Mello yang kaget. Sukur makanannya ngga dimuncratin ke Near. Mello menatap lelaki itu emosi. Siapa lelaki itu?

**To Be Continued**

Maaf, karena waktu saya untuk ngetik sedikit (sok sibuk), jadi saya buat TBC dibagian itu. Hahahaha. Tunggu aja, apa imajinasinya AnnaYuki-san. Siapa cowo itu? Hohohoho. Review plis. Flame no problem..XD Tolong kalo ada yang salah ketikannya.


	2. Eruro Raitou

**Disclaimer**: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ooba and Takeshi Obata.

**Warning**: Shonen-ai, AU, OOC.

**A/N**: Maaf, Matt/Mello di chap ini ga ada, cuma slight.

.

_KREETT!_

Seorang lelaki berjas membuka pintu dan memasuki _café_ tempat Near dan Mello berteduh nyari _AC_ dan ngabisin uang Near. Entah sengaja atau tidak, lelaki itu berjalan melewati Mello dan menginjak kakinya. Mello kaget. Sukur makanannya ngga dimuncratin ke Near. Mello menatap laki-laki itu emosi.

.

**Cinta Melingkar**

_**Chapter Two**_**: Eruro Raitou**

_By_: 

_Previous chapter by_: **Green Walker**

.

Mello membalikkan badannya, seraya mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah pria itu.

"HEI KAU! MAU APA KAU, HAAA?" teriak Mello yang membuat semua pengunjung bertanya-tanya apakah ada tsunami?

Tetapi, pria itu bukannya membalas, malah memancarkan cengiran mautnya kepada Mello. Pria itu memang keren, dengan bajunya yang casual, kaus berkerah dengan kancing leher terbuka sebagian sehingga membuatnya terlihat seksi, kemudian celana jeans kasual, ditambah ikat pinggang serta bagian yang membuat baik wanita maupun uke terpana melihatnya, yaitu...

YAK! BIEBIERRRR! Biebier (gaya alay) saudara-saudara! Bibir pria itu yang agak _glossy_, membuat siapapun terpana bahkan _jawdrop_...

_Sudahlah saudara-saudara, marilah kita beralih dari bibir pria itu kepada seorang anak albino yang kesepian di depan Mello_. *digampar Mello*

.

Near menganga melihat pria itu. Yah memang benar, _author_ yang baik ini memberikan Near sebuah nganga-an bagi fans berat Near. *_digampar lagi_*

Near dengan cepat dan tangkas menunjuk ke arah pria nista, maaf, pria ganteng yang tadinya hampir kena bogem mentah Mello.

"Mells, itu kan..." *_sfx: jrengjrengjreng_*

"Itu kan..." *_sfx: jrengjrengjreng_*

"Itu kan..."

"EH ALBINO, BURUAN ITU KAN APAAA? TANGAN GW UDAH GATEL NEH!" teriak Mello dengan super duper nista.

"Itu kan... HIDEKI RYUGAA?" jawab Near sambil cengo.

"Hidekiii!" kata Near, "Udah lama gak ketemu! Apa kabar? Gimana sinetron kamu di Jepang? Sukses?" tanya Near. Sementara Mello _sweatdrop_.

"Ini sapa sih?" bisik Mello ke Near.

"Ah? Masa ga tau? Pemain sinetron itu loh di Jepang!

Mello berpikir. Pemain sinetron? Jepang? Emang sih Mello sempat tinggal di Jepang dulu, tapi dia gak pernah denger tuh yang namanya Hideki Ryugaa.

"Kenalin," kata pria ganteng yang bernama Hideki Ryugaa itu seraya menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke Mello. "Gue Hideki Ryugaa. Gue temannya..."

"AH! BERISIK! GUE LAGI MIKIR NIH!" kata Mello. Near dan Hideki memandang Mello aneh.

"Mikir apa, Mell?" tanya Near.

"Gue pasti tau ama Hideki Ryugaa!" kata Mello berapi-api. Jangankan Near dan Hideki, _author_ aja udah bisa ngerasakan api yang dikeluarkan tubuh Mello.

"Mell, orangnya kan ada di depanmu," kata Near.

"Ah biarin! Gue mesti tau siapa dia," Kata Mello sambil membuka _smartphone_-nya, membuka _browser_, trus dia mampir ke _google_, mengetik: HIDEKI RYUGAA dengan _capslock on_. Tak lupa Mello membuka mulutnya (baca: cengo) seraya menatap layar telepon itu.

"Ya elah Mell.." kata Near _sweatdrop_ akan pose Mello.

"Berisik lo! Gue lagi nyari ni di _browser_ gue!" kata Mello teriak-teriak.

"Tapi kan..."

"Tunggu liur di mulut gue kering baru lo boleh ngomong ama gue!"

Near memutuskan untuk membiarkan Mello. Kemudian dia berbincang dengan sang sahabat lama, Hideki.

.

"Hideki, sudah lama ya tak bertemu!" kata Near ramah, _OOC _banget.

"Iya, Near. Aku kangen berat denganmu.. aku terharu ternyata aku bisa ketemu dengan teman lamaku di sini," kata Hideki sambil meneteskan air mata.

Near tidak ikut menitikkan air matanya seperti Hideki, tentu saja. _Aku bukan banci cengeng_, pikirnya.

"Hideki, aku mengerti keharuanmu. Hideki-_kun_ tenang aja, yah. Kan ada aku di sini," Near merangkul pundak Hideki dengan sangat _OOC_.

"Dalam rangka apa kau ke Amerika, Hideki-_kun_?" tanya Near.

"Aku ke Amerika untuk menyusul cinta pertamaku."

"Cinta pertamamu?" tanya Near.

"Iya. Aku bertemu dia sewaktu SD di Jepang. Aku menyukainya, tetapi aku belum sempat mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanku," kata Hideki.

"Waktu itu umurmu berapa?" tanya Near. Dia terlihat tertarik dengan masalah cinta monyet ini.

"Enam tahun. Aku masih SD kelas satu."

"Apaaa?" Near heran, "kau mencintai seseorang di usia enam tahun? Lalu kan katanya kau berpacaran dengan Yui Yoshioka *_author digampar fans Yui_*, lalu bagaimana dia nanti?"

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Yui, itu kan hanya gosip," katanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan si cinta pertamamu itu? coba ceritakan lebih lanjut," kata Near layaknya reporter _infotainment_.

"Well, namanya Eruro Raitou. sewaktu kenaikan kelas dua, dia pindah ke Amerika dan aku tak tahu bagaimana sekarang. Aku berusaha mencari namanya lewat _google_, tetapi tidak dapat alamatnya. Yang aku tahu dia waktu itu pindah ke Boston. Jadi aku cari dia di sini. Demi mencari dia, aku tolak beberapa _job_ di Jepang," kata Hideki.

"Malangnya nasibmu," kata Near menebar kartu _Simpati_. *_haha_*

"Oh Eru-_chan._ Kamu di mana?" lirih Hideki puitis.

"Oh, Hideki Ryugaa, kamu di mana?" gumam Mello dan entah kenapa membuat...

Membuat...

Membuat Hideki sadar bahwa tadi dia dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Mello. Bahkan dia lupa bahwa dia sengaja menyenggol kaki Mello karena Mello mirip dengan...

"KAU!" teriak Hideki seraya menunjuk Mello.

Mello yang nampaknya liur dalam mulutnya sudah sangat kering, gersang dan kemarau (?) karena lelah mencari tahu tentang Hideki Ryuga (yang dia dapet di _google_, Hideki Ryuga adalah nama yang pernah dipake detektif terkenal, L, sewaktu investigasi Kira yang Mello tidak tahu siapa itu L maupun Kira) kaget karena Hideki menunjuk Mello tiba-tiba.

"Eh, Hideki. Ngapain elo nunjuk-nunjuk gue?" tanya Mello emosi.

Sontak, Hideki memeluk Mello. "ERU-_CHAN_! KAU KUTEMUKAN JUGAAA! WANITA IDAMANKU!"

Mello sesak napas, "WOY LEPASIN!"

"ERU-CHAN! _AISHITERU_!"

"WOY! GUE BUKAN ERU! NAMA GUE…"

"ERU!"

"LEPASIN GAK? GUE TEMBAK ELO!"

Sontak, Hideki melepas pelukannya, "TEMBAK DIRIKU, ERU! NYATAKAN CINTAMU PADAKU!"

Near yang udah ga tahan lagi, berusaha menepuk bahu Hideki.

Tetapi ternyata...

Sudah didului oleh Mello...

_BAKKK!_

"NAMA GUE MIHAEL KEEHL ALIAS MELLO! DAN GUE COWOK! GUE BUKAN ERU, GEBLEK! DAN WALAUPUN LO BILANG LO ITU ARTIS ATO APA, TETEP AJA GUE GA KENAL AMA LO!" Kata Mello yang tanpa sadar ia telah mengakui kelemahannya...

Bahwa dia gak gaul...

.

Setelah semua reda...

"Ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" tanya Near. Sementara Mello mengeluarkan simpanan coklatnya dari dalam dompet, dan coklat itu telah meleleh.

"Kulitnya putih bersih, agak pucat. Rambutnya _blonde_, suka makan makanan manis, dan agak _tomboy_. Matanya berkantung, tapi imut. Sekilas dia emang kayak..." Hideki melirik Mello sedikit, "yah seperti dia sewaktu kecil."

"emwang lwo pernwah liwat guwe waktu mwasih kecwil? (_emang lo pernah liat gue waktu masih kecil?_)" tanya Mello muncrat-muncrat.

"Yah, kan perumpamaan, Mello. Tapi sumpah, mirip banget ama Mello," kata Hideki.

"Yang jelas itu bukan gue. Hidup gue emang nomaden, suka pindah-pindah antarnegara, tetapi pas SD, gue sekolah di Jerman, bukan Jepang. Lagian gue di Jepang cuma enam bulan kok, karena ada _student exchange_ doang. Nih anak ni," Mello menunjuk ke arah Near, "yang dah pernah lumutan tinggal di Jepang.

"Iya, Near kan temen SMP-ku," kata Hideki.

"Oh," kata Mello yang sebenernya kenyang, bukan untuk menanggapi Hideki.

"Mau nggak kamu bantu aku, Near? Aku gak tau harus bagaimana? Aku udah cari di lurah dan camat, bahkan di kantor catatan sipil, tapi ga ada yang namanya Eruro Raitou."

"Tetapi..." Near ingin menolak.

"Near, kau punya hutang padaku... anggap saja jika kau membantuku, utangmu lunas," kata Hideki dengan wajah manis, tetapi mata mengancam.

"HAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!" Mello terbahak-bahak, "HHAAHAHAHHAHAAAHOEK HOEKS HOEKSSS UHUK UHUK HUKKKK," Mello ternyata keselek.

"Ya sudah, Hideki. Karena kau teman baikku akan kubantu. Aku punya teman ahli _hacking_ namanya Matt, dia dan Mello kebetulan ada hubungan spe–"

Mello tambah keselek.

.

.

.

*_Skiptime_*

.

_**Matt's side.**_

"APA? OGAH AH! Aku banyak kerjaan nih," kata Matt, "nyari orang? Ah, males..."

"Ayolah, Matt," suara Near terdengar dari telpon, "saya ga tahu lagi nih harus gimana?"

"Nggak deh. _Sorry_ Near. Aku bener-bener sibuk nih. Mana si Bleki masuk IGD nih," kata Matt sambil menunggui anjingnya di IGD _(?)_.

Kemudian terdengar teriakan sangat kencang dari telepon yang bunyinya, "LO MAU KENA..."

_Well,_ kita tahu siapa yang berteriak ini.

"Oke oke oke, aku bantu... aku bantu... tapi kan si Raitou Eru... siapalah itu, kan dari Jepang. Nah, aku agak susah nge-_hack_ kantor catatan sipilnya di Jepang. Antar negara bo! Lebih rumit. Mana tugas banyak, Bleki sakit, mobil mogok..." kata Matt curhat.

"MATT, KALAU..."

"Iya... iyaa. Aku bantu deh. Aku bantu. Tapi kalian hubungi aja adikku yang di Jepang, Light. Near, kau tahu kan? Dia juga jago _hacking_, mungkin dia bisa menyusup datanya lebih mudah. Aku kirim nomor _HP_-nya yah. Tenang aja. dia jago kok. Tenang aja, aku juga bakal bantu kok. Bye, Bleki lagi di pasangin infus ni. Aku harus ngasih dia bantuan moril, daaahhh!"

_TUUTT TUTTT..._

_**Near dkk side.**_

"Siapa itu Light? Lampu? _Username_? Pasti adik Matt di dunia maya ya?" kata Mello nebak-nebak.

"Bukan kok. Light itu adik kembarnya Matt," kata Near menatap layar _HP_-nya menunggu nomor Light dari Matt.

"Hah? Kembar? Kandung ya?" kata Mello.

"Ya iya lah! Namanya kembar pasti kandung, geblek!" timpal Hideki. Near mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Matt punya kembaran?" kata Mello sambil berpikir bagaimana rupa Light yang katanya saudara kembar Matt itu.

"Masa kau tak tahu? Katanya kau suka..." kata Near terputus oleh nada dering_ HP_ near pertanda ada pesan masuk.

Mello bernapas lega.

"_Well_, nomor teleponnya Light sudah kuterima. Ayo kita telepon Light!"

.

.

.

_**Perempatan Todai, Tokyo, Jepang.**_

Seorang remaja, usianya kurang lebih sembilan belas tahun, yang kita kenal bernama Light Yagami, yang kita kenal juga sebagai adik kembarnya Matt, terlihat sedang berjalan mondar-mandir bersama teman-temannya, menghampiri tiap mobil yang berhenti karena lampu merah. Ia dan teman-temannya membawa dus yang bertuliskan _TODAI PEDULI, SUMBANGAN UNTUK KORBAN TSUNAMI MENTAWAI DAN GUNUNG MELETUS YOGYA—INDONESIA._

Walaupun Light adalah adik kembar Matt, tentu saja penampilan mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Matt yang kita tahu selalu menggunakan _goggle, vest _dengan _stripes_, Light justru lain. Light lebih suka busana-busana santai namun modis. Sekarang, ia mengenakan kaus dengan kerah tinggi menutupi leher dan celana berbahan _semi-canvas_ serta tak lupa ia memakai jaket almamaternya.

Di samping itu, walau mereka berdua sama-sama _hacker_, Light cenderung jadi anak baik, ramah, dan sopan, dan bersosialisasi. Berbeda dengan Matt yang cenderung 'autis' dengan komputer. Orang yang melihatnya pada pandangan pertama tidak akan menyangka bahwa Light adalah maniak komputer, sama seperti Matt. Mereka pasti berpikir bahwa Light adalah anak baik yang cenderung berminat di bidang sosial. Namun dalam segi kemampuan _hacking_, Matt satu tingkat diatas Light. Walau begitu mereka sangat kompak, kemampuan _hacking_ mereka saling mengisi satu sama lain.

Light dan Matt awalnya sama-sama bersekolah SMA di Amerika. Tetapi, Matt mendapat beasiswa bersekolah di Harvard Fakultas Teknik, sementara Light kurang beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa di Fakultas Hukum. Light mencoba masuk lewat jalur biasa, namun ia pun belum beruntung. Kemudian ia iseng-iseng melamar beasiswa di Tokyo, _Tokyo Daigakuen_, di Fakultas Hukum, dan ternyata berhasil. Kebetulan keluarga mereka memang berasal dari Jepang.

Salah satu pengendara mobil yang dihampiri Light dkk itu adalah mobil berwarna putih metalik, keluaran _Toyota_. Isi mobil itu adalah dua orang, ibu dan anak. Ao-_chan_ dan _Kaasan_-nya *_author numpang eksis_*.

"Ao-_chan_! Lekas! Cari uang kecil!"

"Hah?"

"Ayo cari!"

"Buat apa?"

"Buat sumbangan! Itu ada cowok ganteng!" kata _kaasan_ seraya menunjuk ke arah seorang pemuda yang telah kita tahu bernama Light tadi, "Lumayan, bisa liat cowok ganteng dari dekat," kata _Kaasan_ gaje.

Ao-_chan_ pun _sweatdrop._

"Ayo! Buruan!"

Ao-_chan_ membuka dompet _Kaasan_, "Berapa, _kaasan_? Sepuluh _yen_? Dua puluh _yen_?"

"Lima ratus _yen_. Ayo cepat!"

Ao-_chan_ tambah _sweatdrop._

"Ini sumbangannya," seru _Kaasan_ kepada Light.

"Terima kasih ibu. Semoga bermanfaat, kata Light seraya memberikan senyumnya. Light benar-benar mengerti, _ibu ini pasti akan luluh dengan senyum mautku, ahahaha_, pikir Light yang ternyata suka sama tante-tante.

"Sama-sama, Nak. Kalian dari _Tokyo Daigakuen_ ya?" tanya _Kaasan._

"Iya, benar, Ibu. Kami dari _Todai_."

"Adik sendiri jurusan mana?"

"Saya dari Fakultas Hukum, Bu," jawab Light.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

.

Light menyingkir ke tepi jalan. Dia merasakan ada yang bergetar di sakunya. Teleponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

...

"Cinta pertama?"

...

"Oh, bisa kok. Iya, akan kubantu. Tenang saja."

...

"Ah, niisan jangan membandingkan aku dengan kakakku seperti itu, ah. Aku jadi malu."

...

"Oke. Nanti malam aku langsung kerjakan. Siapa namanya?"

...

"Oh, ya. Aku tahu. Oh jadi Hideki itu temannya _niisan_ ya?"

...

"Hideki Ryuga-_san_, salam kenal. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, terima kasih kembali."

...

Light menutup telponnya.

.

_**Another side.**_

Light tidak tahu, teleponnya disadap.

"Cinta pertama?"

...

Suara Light terdengar di _earphone_ lelaki itu. Lelaki itu memakai kaus putih, jeans belel, dan duduk jongkok dengan aneh. Ia mengemut lolipopnya dengan ganas, sampai liurnya keluar.

Dia mendengar percakapan itu, sambil berpikir...

Light, kau tidak akan lepas dari cengkraman cintaku...

Dia agak terkejut mendengar sekilas ada nama yang ia kenal diucapkan di percakapan itu.

_**Eru.**_

Dan dia lebih terkejut lagi mendengar, "Hai, Light. Ini aku, Hideki Ryuga. Sebut saja aku klienmu, hehe... salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya ya."

"_Hideki Ryuga-san, salam kenal. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, terima kasih kembali_."

Dia menghentikan emutan lolipopnya sesaat, Hideki Ryuuga dan Eru.

"Ryuuzaki! Ayo! Kini giliranmu turun ke simpang!" tegur seseorang berambut coklat padanya.

Wajah Ryuzaki merah padam sekilas. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Oke, Light-_kun_."

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**A/N:**

Author emang sengaja bikin si laki-laki itu adalah HIDEKI RYUGA! Karena setahu author blum ada _FF Death Note_ yang menjadikan Hideki jadi tokohnya, kecuali L yang ngaco pake nama Hideki.

Maaf kalo kepanjangan...

Oh ya, bagian Ao-_chan_ dan _kaasan_-nya itu beneran kejadian loh! Awalnya _kaasan_ dan _author _gak mau ngasih sumbangan, karena ada yang minta itu ganteng (DAN MIRIP AMA LIGHT) kaasan dan author ngasih deh, lumayan gede juga tu uang yang dikasih... haha, contoh yang tidak baik...

Mungkin reader ada yang bingung, yang bener mana, sih? Eru Raitou atau Eruro Raitou? Jawabnya adalah: Eruro Raitou. Eru Raito itu diucapkan oleh Matt dan Ryuuzaki, karena mereka salah denger aja... *_digampar_*

Baiklah, bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Kita tunggu imajinasi _author_ _chapter_ selanjutnya!

**Green Walker:**

Yahahahaha. Kita tunggu imajinasi _author chapter_ selanjutnya.. *ikutan*.. *geplakkk*..

Review pliss…


End file.
